GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam
The GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam is a prototype transformable mobile weapon developed by the Earth Alliance Forces. It was stolen by ZAFT pilot Athrun Zala. Technology and Characteristics Designated as the commander unit of the Alliance's G Project due to its enhanced communication and analysis capabilities, Aegis also has heavy attack power as well as Phase Shift armor and can transform into a mobile armor (MA) due to its X300-series frame. In MA mode, it has two different modes, 'cruise' and 'attack'. When in 'MA cruise mode', Aegis has higher speed and acceleration, while in 'MA attack mode', it can grab onto enemy ship/mobile suit with its four limbs and/or destroy them using the "Scylla" 580mm energy cannon. Other weaponry used by the suit includes two head-mounted CIWS, a hand-held 60mm beam rifle, a shield and a beam saber in each limb. Aegis also has a large sensor unit mounted at the top of its head and unlike most suits, its main thrusters seem to be mounted in the side binders, which is located at the waist. Due to the transformation system, Aegis's internal structure is more complex and it is for this reason that there are no mass production variants of the suit. The three different modes (MS mode, MA cruise mode and MA attack mode) also means that Aegis's pilot needs to have higher skills to be able to use the suit effectively. Features ;*Phase Shift armor :As with all of the G Project mobile suits, the GAT-X303 Aegis is equipped with phase shift armor. When activated the Aegis's color is changed from a light grey to a bright red scheme with a bit of black and white mixed in. Phase Shift armor, when activated, renders the Aegis immune to physical attacks such as bullets, the GINN sword, or against missiles. However Phase Shift armor continually drains the battery of energy, shortening the mobile suit's combat endurance, and uses up additional energy when it is hit. Armaments ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-Barrel CIWS :Mounted in the Aegis's head are two "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns. These light projectile weapons are used to intercept missiles and to destroy lightly armored vehicles, although it is classified as Anti Air. ;*Beam Saber :Aegis is equipped with four beam sabers that are mounted on the forearms and feet rather than hand-carried, all four can be wielded simultaneously, in either mobile suit or mobile armor configuration. ;*Shield :A simple anti-beam coated shield that can be mounted on its left arm and can be stored on the side binders. ;*"Scylla" 580mm Energy Cannon :A powerful energy cannon that is usable only in Aegis's 'MA attack mode'. It is the largest caliber beam weapon to be mounted on a G Project mobile suit and likely to be the strongest, it has enough power to tear through the entire width of an Earth Alliance battle ship. ;*60mm High Energy Beam Rifle :Aegis Gundam's main ranged weapon when in MS mode, it is hand-held when in used and can be stored on the side binders. History One of the original five mobile suits created as part of the Atlantic Federation's G Project. The Aegis serves as the commander unit and was eventually rolled out on January 20, C.E. 71, together with the other suits produced in the project. Stored in the colony Heliopolis, it became the target of ZAFT and, together with all but one of the prototype mobile suits, was stolen by them on January 25. Its pilot is Athrun Zala, who then used the suit for several months. The Aegis was transported to Earth shortly after the Battle of Orbit on February 13 to pursue the Archangel. It was held at the Carpentaria Base in Australia until the Archangel passed through the Indian Ocean, where it was sent to rendezvous with the Vosgulov-class submarine Cousteau. The Aegis, Duel, Buster and Blitz successfully intercepted the Archangel in mid-ocean and forced the heavily damaged assault ship to lay over at ORB for repairs. Finally, its destruction occurred in late May while fighting Kira Yamato in the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam and Tolle Koenig in his FX-550 Skygrasper. Athrun self-destructed the Aegis while grappling the Strike, destroying both units. He ejected before hand and was found injured on the shore by Cagalli Yula Athha. Athrun returned to combat shortly after, piloting the ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam. The fragments of the destroyed mobile suit eventually found their final, peaceful use as a playground for young children, on the same island where Athrun and Kira fought. Its shield was later found and sold at the black market auction for junk where Lowe Guele picked up the head of the TMF/TR-2 BuCUE Tactical Reconnaissance Type which he used temporarily with his MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame. A variation on its transforming system was used by ZAFT, on a much larger scale, in the ZGMF-X11A Regenerate.